Proflowers Cobalt
OP note: this is gonna be a long ass article about some serious lore so buckle in chucklefucks its time for a ride Cobaltask-proflowers-cobalt is a E-54 Bastion unit who works at a Proflowers warehouse. They were created by user gay-bastion.gay-bastion.tumblr.com About Unlike a vast majority of the users in the Retailwatch universe, Cobalt is a character with a deeper and much more angst-filled lore to them. They seem intimidating at first; tall, quiet and pretty grumpy looking a lot of the time. But don't let their defensive facade fool you, they can actually be quite sweet to the people they love. Story The Battle Though much of their history was never played out in the actual roleplays, it is mentioned quite often. Their history starts at Eichenwalde, during the Battle for Stuggart. In the midst of the battle the God Program controlling the omnic army was overwhelmed, leading to some of the units slipping from its grasp and regaining their free will. Cobalt was one of those omnics. In the chaos and crossfires they tried to escape the battlefield, the only thing they heard being the gunfire, explosions and screams as their comrades were slaughtered by the thousands. Damaged by flying fragments and bullets as they ran as far as they could, they settled down in the Black Forest, where they fell into a deep coma. Post-War Roaming They were awoken decades later by a bird they would eventually name Ganymede, their identity and purpose lost to amnesia. They wandered the Black Forest, trying to find bits and pieces of their forgotten past. When they examined the memories of another unit's corpse, their memories came back like a flash flood, sending them into a deep panic attack. After that incident, they continued to wander the world, very wary of humans and populated areas. That is, until they stumbled into a certain little coastal town in California... Settling Down After years of roaming they came upon the small coastal village of Whitelight, California, named for the old (and now abandoned) lighthouse that resided a couple miles away. It was a place of misfits and outcasts, perfect for a place like them. Suprising to someone as weird and outcast as they were. They decided to settle down there, never really sticking to one spot for longer than a couple hours unless they were recharging. And now that they were in this brand new place, they had access to all sorts of information! Books, articles and the Internet, oh my! There was so much new stuff to learn now that they were settling into society, and they had almost all the free time to do it. They decided that they wanted to learn more about the omnic crisis first, since they didn't really know much about it besides the fact that they were forced to fight and kill for no reason that was clear to them. And that's where it all goes to shit. Trauma and Mental Illness The more and more they read about the Omnic Crisis, the more they came to loathe it, the God Programs, and themself. Combining that, war trauma and a swamp of internalized guilt because they couldn't save any of their comrades sent them flying down a deep pit of depression, anxiety and unhealthy coping methods. They began to spend more and more time at the bars and liquor stores, using hard light constructed money to buy high grade. They torched themself, ruined several filters and fluid lines by drinking, ripped their guns off, regularly got into fights with less open minded people, and nearly destroyed their already damaged frame. The only thing that kept them alive was Ganymede, and even then everything seemed hopeless. Until a certain man came along. The Road to Recovery The man who would eventually save them would be Torjborn Lindholmask-homedepot-torbjorn.tumblr.com, who was taking a long vacation at the time. He was walking back to the motel he was staying at when he happened across the omnic, who was wasting away in an alleyway. They looked like they shouldn't even be alive. Scratches, dents, cuts, and bullet holes riddled their armour, with rust eating away at them to top it all off. Torbjorn's first reaction (seeing as he hated omnics) was to leave the omnic there to die, but on a second whim he thought that maybe this one wasn't like the ones that he fought against. He somewhat relucantly took them back to the hotel to do a few quick repairs and keep their core going. They communicated with the man using holoscreens and explained how they ended up the way they did. Being a veteran himself, he began to symathize with them and realize that he was more alike to them than he could've ever imagined. OP note: this is incomplete, but i will work more on it. References/Sources Category:Bastion Category:Proflowers